lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Milo Murphy's Law
Lego Milo Murphy's Law is a video game released in April 2018. It covers the Disney series Milo Murphy's Law. Levels Going The Extra Milo * Milo * Zack * Milo(Muddy) * Diogee Sunny Side Up * Melissa * Milo (Helmet) * Melissa (Helmet) * Zack Rooting For The Enemy * Diogee (Football Game) * Milo (Tigers Merch) * Melissa The Undergrounders * Scott * Milo * Melissa * Zack * Foreman The Doctor Zone Files * Milo (Time Ape) * Sara (Dr. Zone) The Note * Milo Party Of Peril * Brigette Murphy * Martin Murphy * Amanda Lopez Smooth Opera-tor * Milo (Opera) * Milo (On Stage) * Diogee (Viking) * Zack (Opera) Worked Day * Milo (Hard hat) * Zack(Double Hard Hat) * Melissa (Double Hard Hat) * Diogee (Hard Hat) * Martin (Hard Hat) Wilder West * Sara Murphy * Wally * Jackie * Milo (Cowboy) * Zack (Cowboy) * Melissa (Cowgirl) Family Vacation * Sara (Family Vacation) * Milo * Brigette * Martin * Mr. Brulee * Mrs. Brulee * Brulee Twins Murphy's Lard * Balthazar Cavendish * Vinnie Dakota * Henry * Milo * Melissa * Zack Secrets and Pies * Veronica * Zack * Melissa * Milo * Melissa (Robot) Athledecamathalon * Milo (Athledecamathalon) * Zack (Athledecamathalon) * Chad (Athledecamathalon) * Melissa (Athledecamathalon) The Subtitute * Zack (High Gear) * Milo * Ms. Baxter Time Out * Milo (Fishing) * Zack (Fishing) * Martin (Fishing) * Balthazar Cavendish * Vinnie Dakota * Brick * Brick (80's) * Savannah * Savannah (80's) School Dance * Cavendish * Dakota * Milo * Amanda Battle Of The Bands * Milo * Zack * Melissa * Mort We're Going To The Zoo * Milo * Sara * Zack * Cavendish * Dakota The Math Book * Milo * Melissa * Zack The Little Engine That Couldn't * Richard Chase * Melissa * Milo * Cavendish * Dakota The Llama Incident * Melissa * Milo Missing Milo Milos of Trouble * Milo * Melissa * Zack * Cavendish * Dakota The Pistachion Threat * Milo * Cavendish * Dakota Missing Milo (Level) * Sara * Melissa * Zack * Orton Mahlson Milo Returns * Milo * Sara * Melissa * Zack * Cavendish * Dakota Star Struck * Milo (Krill Hunter) * Tobias Trollhammer * Melissa * Zack Disaster of My Dreams * Elliot Decker * Janitor A Clockwork Origin * C.I.D.D. * Clyde Rickenbacker * Milo * Melissa * Zack Perchance To Sleepwalk * Milo (Pajamas) * Zack (Pajamas) * Melissa (Pajamas) * Cavendish * Dakota Some Like It Yacht * Kyle Drako * Milo (Yacht) * Zack (Yacht) * Melissa (Yacht) * Diogee Backwards to School Night * Martin * Martin (Kid) * Eileen Underwood * Eileen (Kid) * Richard Chase * Mr. Chase (Kid) * Cavendish * Dakota * Dakota (Kid) * Milo * Zack * Melissa * Diogee World Without Milo * Elliot * Janitor The Race * Milo (Race) * Melissa * Zack * Dakota (1870's) * Cavendish * Sheriff Murphy Love Toboggan * Milo (Winter) * Melissa (Winter) * Zack (Winter) * Sara * Neal The Island of Lost Dakotas * Island Dakota * Cannibal Dakota * Zack (Hamosuar 2) * Melissa * Milo Fungus Among Us * Orton Mahlson (1965) * Milo * Cavendish * Dakota DLC Levels Milo's Halloween Scream-a-torium! * Milo (Vampire) * Melissa (Witch) * Sara (Dr. Zone, Full Costume) * Zack * Cavendish (Giraffe) * Dakota (Industrial Revolution) A Christmas Peril Murphy Plot * Milo (Winter) * Zack (Winter) * Melissa (Winter) * Sara (Winter) * Nate Murphy * Grandpa Murphy * Grandma Murphy * Joey Murphy * Laura Murphy Pistachio Protector Subplot * Cavendish (2195) * Dakota (2195) Purchasable Characters Extras * Disguises * Minikit Finder * Red Brick Finder * Gold Brick Finder Multipliers * Score x2 * Score x5 * Score x10 * Score x20 * Score x50 * Score x100 * Score x1000 Trivia * Phineas and Ferb Content comes August 20th. = Category:Video Games Category:Based on TV Series